Like Father Like Son
by Mandynic
Summary: Steven's (the son of Steve) father died and he and his sister will do anything to bring him back. They will go any distance to fulfill their father's secret and find an old friend. Will they succeed or will they end up like their father?
1. Chapter 1

** Like Father Like Son**

**-Steve's POV-**

**6 years ago**

Life couldn't be better for me and my beautiful wife Stevie. She had just bared our new darling baby boy, Steven. We started living here in a small village with kind people when we learned we were having a child. The mayor of the town gave us a nice house with enough room for all of us.

I am adventurer. I mine all day and fight all night. When our son grew to the age of 10 I began teaching him how to hunt, craft, mine, and fight. He became at exceptional at all of the talents.

Tonight I decided to take Steven on his first night fighting monsters. He knew all by name. The creeper, the enderman, the skeleton, the spider, and the zombie and he knew all of their weaknesses.

"Alright dad." He shouted. "I'm ready to fight." He ran to the door with his first set of stone weapons he made and a set of iron armor I gave him. "Bye mom." He kissed his mother's cheek. "Bye, Stefanie" He hugged his 9 year old sister.

"Bye, boys." My beautiful wife hugged me.

"Mama, when will I get to go and fight with papa?" Stefanie asked.

"Next year dear." Stevie didn't look like she wanted her daughter fighting but there was nothing she could do.

I step outside and grab my son's hand. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Heck yeah. I want to beat some zombie butt." Steven squealed. I take out my sword and puncture a zombie through the back. Steven ran to a zombie and cut its head off.

"DAD! TURN AROUND!" My son screamed but it was too late. I fell a sudden pain on my shoulder and then in my back. I fell to the ground. Steven ran up to me with tears in his eyes. Still crying he stabbed the zombie that bit me and broke me back until it died.

"Dad!" He whimpered through his tears. He hugged my almost dead body.

"It's going to be alright son" I lied to him. The son was raising and villagers came out of there houses to see my son holding me, almost dead. Than I blacked out.

-Steven's POV-

No, no, no. He can't be dead it can't be. A villager approached and patted my back though it didn't help. "I'll go get your mother." He said. My tears didn't stop. "Dad, you can't be gone." I whispered. "Wake up. Come on."

My mother came out holding my sister. "No." She muttered. She put Stefanie and came to me. The pool of my father's blood lay around me. I didn't care that I was covered in blood and tears.

"Son," my mom knelt down next to me "He's gone." She said. "No. No he can't be gone." I whisper through my tears. My mom grabbed me and held me tight. I let go of my dead father's body and hugged my mother. "Why did he have to go?"

**I know it's short but it's late and I just wanted to do this. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-chapter 2- The Argument **

**-today-**

**-normal POV-**

"Steven, take me with you." Pleaded Stefanie to her older brother. She has been pleading her brother for days. He said he was leaving. To find something. A couple of days earlier, the mayor of the village came to tell Steven something his father never got to tell him.

The mayor gave Steven a note his father wrote before he died. Stefanie and Steven read it a learned about another world his father came from. Their father was friends with a man named Notch who one day accidentally opened a portal to the land of Minecraft.

Steve was trapped in the monster filled world for the rest of his life. Fortunately a girl was brought through with him. This girl was named Stevie. They later were married in the land and had the children.

Now Steven was preparing for an adventure. He was going to find this land and maybe even find Notch. Stefanie wouldn't let him go without her but he feared she would meet her untimely demise like both of his parents. He wouldn't let her come. He wouldn't lose her like he lost them.

"No, I lost mom and dad and I'm not going to lose you too." He explained and took his axe off the wall and put it in a chest.

"I can help you." She grabbed her brother's shoulder.

"No, Stefanie. Now that mom and dad are dead, I can't risk losing you. You're all I have left."

"I'm 15. Only one year younger that you are. I can take care of myself" She argued.

"I know but you never fought monsters before. It is dangerous." He packed away a painting of his whole family.

"I may have never fought at night but dad did train me." She hated when her brother treated her like a child.

"I know but what if you get sick like mom did?" He asked.

"Look. Their deaths effected me too, you know. And you leaving me here with the villagers is sure suicide. They can't even kill cows Let alone protect me." Stefanie pointed outside.

"They will keep you safe." Steven closed the chest.

"What's the point of me being alive if you're not even going to see me?" She screamed and went to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her.

"Stefanie wait" Steven said

"What! Are you going to make me give you my bow or something?" She harshly asked though the wall.

"N-no," Steven didn't want to say this. "Come with me."


End file.
